This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The bioinformatics core at UK supports multiple biomedical research activities and also supports development activities in the general area of bioinformatics. The PI supervised the overall project and contributed primarily to organization of the University of Kentucky's Biomedical Informatics core for the recent Clinical and Translational Science Award.